


diy

by caaaaaaat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat





	diy

“唔……”  
中年猫魅从睡梦中迷迷糊糊醒来，却不想睁开眼睛。冬天早上的被子总是格外的柔软和温暖。他习惯性地伸手想搂住边上体温高暖乎乎的年轻人，却扑了个空。  
“拂晓找我处理无影的事，老师在家要乖乖地哦，冰箱里有冷冻的蒸鱼。”  
西·如恩这才回忆起徒弟临走前像家长关照孩子一般的话语，仿佛他才是年长的那个。  
往日这个时候徒弟都会主动地往他怀里蹭，抱着他好像抱了一个热水袋，又没有那么烫人，可以舒舒服服地在被子里躺到中午，虽然这样的慵懒过于奢侈，但是偶尔享受一下闲暇时光也未尝不可。  
“咪？”  
被他翻身弄醒的猫小胖似乎也醒了，肉团子疑惑地看了他一眼又睡了过去……也许这就是真正的猫吧，西·如恩想。  
而他发现自己起了生理反应。  
虽然是成年男性正常的生理现象，但是好久没有在早上支帐篷了，以前在外面一个人冒险的时候因为太忙清心寡欲的，后来都是徒弟粘着他三天两头的就想做，结果他才离开一天，自己的身体不自觉地发出了渴求的信号。  
“嗯……嗯。”  
他把手伸进内裤里，半勃的阴茎已经透出液体，蹭到了内裤上。久违的自己握住自己的慢慢套弄，酸胀的感觉让他双腿夹紧了被子，把半张脸埋在枕头里。手中的欲望慢慢地涨起，细碎的呻吟也毫无顾忌的从鼻子里轻哼出来。

他慢慢地揉搓自己的分身，越来越感觉有什么好像不够。无论是用指尖轻轻的蹭过前端的小口，还是揉捏下面的囊袋，虽然很舒服，但是总缺了什么的样子，没办法射出来。

后面……想要。

徒弟临走前一边把一根假阳具放进床头柜，一边嬉皮笑脸地说想他的时候可以用这个，当时西·如恩只是一脸通红地丢了个枕头过去。

饱涨的前端已经变得艳红，不停地溢出液体，西·如恩只好支撑起自己的上身，手颤颤巍巍地打开了床头柜的抽屉。

沉甸甸肉感的假阳具握在手里，年长猫魅族的心里泛起一股羞耻。他吞了吞口水，把润滑液涂满了柱身，然而滑腻的肉棒并塞不进还未扩张的后穴，只是前端把微张的后穴蹭得湿漉漉的。  
平时前戏都是徒弟一手包揽，然而他现在也顾不了那么多了，只得暂时把假阳具握住，另一只沾满润滑的手向后面探去。  
“呜……”  
他一只手掰开自己的臀缝，摸到收缩的后穴时身体忍不住颤抖了一下。过了一会将手指缓缓地推入自己体内，却又不像徒弟平时那样肆意妄为地直捣敏感点狠狠地按压。只是慢慢地将手指推进去等身体自己适应，即使这样也让他的眉头皱得更紧了。当身体适应了三跟手指以后，手忙脚乱地抽出来，再把按摩棒塞了进去。

“啊……啊！”

以前从未用过这些玩具的西·如恩并不知道怎样才能让手里的东西更加顺利地进入身体，他只能想起平时和徒弟做的时候，翻身跪趴在床上尝试缓缓地抽动它。年轻的时候他也会和普通年轻人一样因为躁动不安的荷尔蒙手淫，但是随着年龄的增长和平时冒险的劳累他有很长一段时间无暇顾及自己的生理需求，而自从遇到现在家里这只粘人的小黑猫，三天两头被他折腾，以至于身体被开发得自己都不像承认了。  
要是徒弟这时候突然回来看到他屁股里插着假阳具在床上呻吟，不知道又要说什么淫言秽语。

不得不说因为被填满，西·如恩发现自己很大的一块欲望得到了满足，后面紧紧地咬住了肉棒，尾巴高高地翘起，下腹抽搐着。头昏脑涨的他已经顾不得那么多，稍稍抽出假阳具，自己的后穴又主动地收缩将它吞进去。家里只有自己更是让他发出了平时隐忍着的声音。

“啊、啊呃。”

枕头上徒弟留下的味道让他觉得仿佛那只黑色的小猫咪在身边一样。西·如恩逐渐掌握了玩具使用的技巧，操自己的频率也越来越快，他想起了平时徒弟趴在他背上，一边用力地顶到最里面，双手轻轻地揉捏着他挺立的乳头，一边在他敏感的耳边湿漉漉的叫他老师。

“呜。”  
回想到这里，他尽管不想承认，身体却因为异常的兴奋抖了起来。他把抚慰自己分身的手移到胸口，轻轻捏了一下自己的胸部，却因此夹紧后穴高潮了。  
闪电一般酥麻的快感穿过脊椎，双腿瞬间就瘫软了下来。前端也因为持续的快感终于发泄了出来。情欲被填满以后的满足感让西·如恩软趴趴地瘫在床上，大口地喘着气，过了好一会才平静下来。肉棒被拔出来的时候，多余的润滑液把他的后穴和尾巴根部的毛弄得一塌糊涂。平时帮他清理的人不在，而他又困得眼皮打架。

在徒弟回来前收拾完就好，就好，他这么想着，把被子搭在身上就昏睡过去。


End file.
